furvillafandomcom-20200213-history
Painties
Painties are custom designs that players can upload to customize the look of their villagers. Painties can be simple recolours of the existing Furvilla species base, or they can be line-modified ('edited') ones. No matter how many changes are made to a base in a single paintie, the price to upload one file is . Paintie uploads are all pre-moderated by Furvilla staff to ensure compliance with the paintie rules. If an uploaded design is rejected the FD will be returned to the user so that they may edit their design into compliance and attempt to upload once more. Paintie Rules These rules are taken from the Furvilla Knowledge Base. The following rules apply to user-generated content in the form of Painties. A Paintie is a customized derivative artwork based off of the Furvilla species bases. Players may commission artists or design their own Painties for upload onto the Furvilla website. All Painties are expected to adhere to the following guidelines: * No sexual content: Painties may not depict female nipples, bare breasts, genitalia, the implication of genitalia in clothing, sex toys, sex gear, or other content that Furvilla Staff may find unacceptable. * No trademarked symbols: Players may not put a trademarked symbol on their Painties, including but not limited to: sports team logos, superhero logos, company logos, recognizable trademarked insignia. * No copyright violations: Players may not base their Painties, Paintie Clothing, or Paintie Acessories off of characters or recognizable unique objects from copyrighted media. This includes but is not limited to: Painties designed after anime characters, super heros, closed species you do not own, video game characters, video game weapons. * Only upload Painties you have the right to use. These would be Painties that you made yourself, or that have artwork that you commissioned on Furvilla or that you were given the right to use on Furvilla. * Painties must resemble their species. This rule means that you may not turn a wolf into a dragon, or a cat into a wolf. Hybrids will be allowed on a case by case basis on the understanding that they still reasonably look like their base speceis (for instance, a wolf with dragon wings and a dragon tail is acceptable, but a wolf whose face is turned into a dragon and given scales is not). * No use of discriminatory symbols or marks. This rule means that you cannot place something on a Paintie that would be purposely offensive to someone due to their gender, sexual orientation, religion, ethnic origin, disability, or race. An example would be a nazi sign. * Do not make changes to the size or position of the base. This means that when you open a base, you should draw on top of it or around it, but don't move the base to accomodate other elements. * Painties must reflect the quality of the original artwork. We do not expect players to replicate our artist's style exactly, but we do want Painties to be a good representation of our game's quality. Poorly made or pixellated additions will not be accepted. This rule applies primarily to edits made to the base, though we may reject a color-only Paintie if it does not represent the Furvilla aesthetic and quality standards. * Displaying Painties: if you would like to display a Paintie on your personal website or portfolio, please place a © Furvilla on or near the image, as well as a link to the Furvilla website. It would be good for you to explain what parts you draw and what parts are our original work, so no one is confused. * Transactions regarding Painties should remain on Furvilla.com. We do not permit players to engage in Paintie transactions on other websites, for instance, accepting Paintie commissions on their art gallery account. Please direct interested customers to a commission thread on Furvilla. We also do not allow the use of our bases or Painties as adoptables off-site. * All Painties and Paintie Artwork is property of Furvilla. Painties and their components are considered derivative works under international copyright law. Do not use Painties for adoptables off-site, within other games, or in printed media. Painties uploaded to the site must be no larger than 600 px wide by 400 px tall. Guide Kiwiggle's guide for coloring greyscale Furvilla bases can be found here. Bases To retrieve the full-size version of a base below, click the image and select "see full size image" from the top of the gallery. Default Villagers Antelope base.png|Antelope Bat base.png|Bat Bat2 base.png|Bat 2 Bear base.png|Bear Bearded dragon base.png|Bearded Dragon Bearded vulture base.png|Bearded Vulture Big cat base.png|Big Cat cat base.png|Cat Cat scottish fold base.png|Cat-Scottish Fold Cat persian base.png|Cat-Persian Cat fluffy base.png|Cat-Long Hair Crocodile base.png|Crocodile Deer1 base.png|Deer Deer2 base.png|Deer 2 Dog1 base.png|Dog Dog2 base.png|Dog 2 dragon base.png|Dragon Ferret base.png|Ferret fox base.png|Fox 1429510821.furvilla_fafennec.png|Fox-Fennec Gecko day base.png|Gecko Gecko leopard base.png|Gecko-Leopard Gecko crested base.png|Gecko-Crested Gryphon1 base.png|Gryphon Gryphon2 base.png|Gryphon 2 Hawk base.png|Hawk horse base.png|Horse Hyena base.png|Hyena Lion base.png|Lion Lioness base.png|Lioness Lizard base.png|Lizard Otter base.png|Otter Barn owl base.png|Owl-Barn Great horned owl base.png|Owl-Great Horned Snowy owl base.png|Owl-Snowy rabbit base.png|Rabbit Lop rabbit base.png|Rabbit-Lop Raccoon base.png|Raccoon Red panda base.png|Red Panda Mouse base.png|Rodent-Mouse Rat base.png|Rodent-Rat Skunk base.png|Skunk Snake boa base.png|Snake Snake cobra base.png|Snake-Cobra Snake python base.png|Snake-Python Weasel base.png|Weasel wolf base.png|Wolf Velociraptor base.png|Velociraptor Costumes Knight fox base.png|Knight Fox Base Knight horse base.png|Knight Horse Base Knight rabbit base.png|Knight Rabbit Base Knight wolf base.png|Knight Wolf Base Knight cat base.png|Knight Cat Base Knight dragon base.png|Knight Dragon Base Were wolf base.png Were horse base.png Were rabbit base.png Were fox base.png Were dragon base.png Were cat base.png Steampunk wolf base.png Steampunk rabbit base.png Steampunk horse base.png Steampunk fox base.png Steampunk dragon base.png Steampunk cat base.png Spooky dragon base.png Spooky fox base.png Spooky horse base.png Spooky rabbit base.png Spooky wolf base.png Spooky cat base.png Sorcerer fox base.png Sorcerer wolf base.png Sorcerer Dragon base.png Sorcerer cat base.png Sorcerer rabbit base.png Sorcerer Horse base.png Royal rabbit base.png Royal wolf base.png Royal fox base.png Royal dragon base.png Royal horse base.png Royal cat base.png Reaper Wolf base.png Reaper dragon base.png Reaper horse base.png Reaper rabbit base.png Reaper fox base.png Reaper cat base.png Pirate wolf base.png Pirate rabbit base.png Pirate horse base.png Pirate dragon base.png Pirate fox base.png Mythical wolf base.png Pirate cat base.png Mythical horse base.png Mythical rabbit base.png Mythical fox base.png Mythical dragon base.png Mythical cat base.png Galaxy rabbit base.png Galaxy wolf base.png Horse angel base.png Rabbit angel base.png Fox angel base.png Dragon angel base.png Cat angel base.png Wolf angel base.png Fairy wolf base.png Fairy fox base.png Fairy horse base.png Fairy rabbit base.png Fairy dragon base.png Cat fairy base.png Diver wolf base.png Diver rabbit base.png Diver horse base.png Diver fox base.png Diver dragon base.png Diver cat base.png Fluffy dragon base.png Fluffy fox base.png Fluffy cat base.png Fluffy rabbit base.png Fluffy wolf base.png Fluffy horse base.png Galaxy wolf base.png Galaxy rabbit base.png Galaxy horse base.png Galaxy fox base.png Galaxy dragon base.png Galaxy cat base.png Mermaid horse base.png Mermaid wolf base.png Mermaid cat base.png Mermaid rabbit base.png Mermaid dragon base.png Mermaid fox base.png Mythical wolf base.png Mythical horse base.png Mythical rabbit base.png Mythical fox base.png Mythical cat base.png Mythical dragon base.png Potion Species Gembound base.png|Gembound DAD smol wings base.png|Dutch Angel Dragon (small wings) 1455951008.furvilla dutchad - big wings.png|Dutch Angel Dragon (large wings) Wickerbeast base.png|Wickerbeast Manokit base.png|Manokit __FORCETOC__